


Bucky's Girl Is a War Machine

by Teawithmagician



Series: Goodness, it's Stucky! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Period-Typical Sexism, Platonic Romance, Psychological Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a skinny girl in glasses, and he liked women with curves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Girl Is a War Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Please, pay attention at genres & warnings at the additional tagline. This is the story of Female Steve Rogers and default Bucky Barnes :)

She was a skinny girl in glasses, and he liked women with curves.

She wore stupid blue bonnet and wanted to be helpful. She wanted to fight Nazis badly so she even dressed like a boy only to be conscripted.

Mad little girl, Bucky's little sister. In any way, she could be. Stevie Rogers.

When in NY, Bucky saw her off to the very door of her flat. A military, he looked swell, he looked proud, he looked serious. No one would try to rob Stevie (again) if he was around.

"Unfair!" rebelled Stevie. "A girl can make a soldier too!"

"Yeah, Stew. I believe you, really. You could take Hitler down all by yourself," Bucky laughed.

"Stop this," Stevie shoved him with her tiny gentle hand, lighter than a sweet Hawaiian breeze.

She was a good girl. In the end, not every girl should be beautiful. Stevie was to meet a good man one day, Bucky would even come to the wedding. It was Stew, wasn't she? Bucky would certainly come, but she told she didn't want "a good man" — and blushed.

"You are not in love with me, Stew, aren't you?" Bucky asked lazily.

"Of course not," she answered eagerly. And blushed.

Bucky didn't notice it all became strange and serious. There was Stew, little funny awkward Stew in thick glasses. And there was an Amazon with piercing blue eyes, saluting the president and saying, "Hello, Buck."

She was tall like Honest Abe, strong like Wonder Woman, fast like a Stark's company train; determined, modest and inspired like Stevie Rogers Bucky used to know. She was exactly the same — and she was completely different. She actually was in the army! And she was Bucky's superior officer.

Now he was in her shadow. Still she wasn't his type, wasn't she? No man would stand a woman who could beat the shit out of him with her left hand. No man would need a woman who was better than him in everything she did. No man would fell in love with a woman who was more a hero than he himself. No man would care of a woman who frightened the whole enemy front.

In the end, no man would be dreaming of a woman with shining white smile, golden hair and arms which could rip out the tank's tower, still missing the girl in thick glasses but all the time worrying about the War Goddes she became while she was making the victory closer day by day.

No man, can you hear me, James Buchanan Barnes? You don't want her to come back to you so badly you crawl on the frozen winter ground. It is not your memories flashing in mind like explosions, making your brain melt and burn.

It's even not you with that iron hand, tracking down two women — the fiery red and unbearably, victoriously golden, a glimpse of those makes your heart start as though you still remember.

***

If you liked this my work you may also like my original one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5771851


End file.
